utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shack
shack (シャック) is an who started in 2010. He has a deep, strong and sexy voice with a rich vibrato, regular ligature, raucous and long sreamo; fits well with rock/power songs that he usually covers, such as "Shounen Shoujo Chemeleon Symptom" , "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" , and "HEADHUNT" . In treble range, he sings with warmly smooth high notes as in his cover of "Earphones to Semishigure" , "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" and "Dernie Ryokouki" ; sometimes uses nasal voice as in "Kimi no Sukina Hon" . Indeed, his voice type is also suitable for ballad songs, as in his cover of "Little　Traveler" or "Afterglow" . He sings well with jazz music as in "After Night Wonderland" but prefers to make it more "rock-ish" as in "CLUB=Majesty" , and also English song like "About me" . He also can rap, as seen in his collab cover of "Smiling" with Nico Cantabile cast. He prefers to show his true voice in most covers but in some electric songs like "Nijigen Dream Fever" , he also uses autotune. He often arranges long backing chorus in his covers, for example his "Azalea no Bourei" . His most popular cover is the song "Rewrite" , a part of Spring Anison Utattemita Tour 2016; it reached approximately 170k views after one month and a half after the uploaded date. Although he has the proficiency of making long sound when singing, none of his covers on NND can show this ability as clearly as his upload "Kibou no Uchuu no..." on TmBox; in addtion, most of his covers here are oneshot recording. Along with singing, shack can play guitar, as in his cover of "Attakain Dakara~♪". He also is a great illustrator and sometimes he drew pictures for his own PV, as seen in his "Babylon" . He usually starts his covers' title with "It's just me sang it" (僕なりに...歌ってみた). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Cantabile # FACTOR (Released on March 16, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Hide and Seek) (2010.12.01) # "Owari Iku Sekai to, Saigo no Bokura." (To the End with Earth, It's Our Ending.) (2010.12.14) # "Jibun Inch Monitor" (Self Inch Monitor) (2010.12.29) # "Mono Crossroads" (2011.01.11) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.11) # "Last Last" (2012.03.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.07.20) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.17) # "glow" (2012.08.29) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds) (2012.09.24) # "NO STARS" (2012.10.09) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.10.25) # "White World" (2012.10.25) # "Kimi no Sukina Hon" (Your Favorite Book) (2012.11.14) # "Notebook" (2012.12.10) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2012.12.19) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Rishe and shack (2012.12.25) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (Smile of Midnight) (2013.01.03) # "Little　Traveler" (2013.01.23) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.02) # "Rolling Girl" (2013.03.16) # "Babylon" (2013.04.08) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.13) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.05.17) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2013.05.28) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Betrayal of Sunset; Durarara!! OP) (2013.06.02) # "World on color" (2013.06.27) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Spirit of Azalea) (2013.07.11) # "Hashire" (fixed race) (2013.07.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love, an Eggplant, and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.09.03) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.10.20) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.12.20) # "Afterglow" (2014.01.09) # "GOLD" ✾ Happy 2014 Editions feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" (Impulse×Pandemonics) feat. Moni, shack, 3bu, Unagi and Nanna (2014.03.09) # "Shounen Shoujo Chemeleon Symptom" (Boys and Girls Chemeleon Symptom) (2014.05.01) # "Nadenade" (Stroking) feat. Meychan and shack (2014.05.05) # "Parameters" (2014.05.19) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2014.05.25) # "After Night Wonderland" (2014.06.06) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional dream Fever) (2014.07.25) # "Butter-fly" (wikipedia:Digimon Adventure OP)(2014.08.01) # "Earphones to Semishigure" (Earphones and a Chorus of Cicadas) (2014.08.08) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (It Can't Be Anyone Other Than You; Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.08.29) # "Sora Mou Yo" (The look of the sky) feat. shack and Amamori (2014.09.08) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2014.09.17) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Ivu., Ichikoro, shack, Yu-hi and 3bu (2014.09.22) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2014.09.24) # "Blessing" ⌘ colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2014.10.08) # "Anti Selector" (2014.10.18) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2014.12.04) # "HEAVEN" feat. shack and NORISTRY (chorus) (2014.12.23) # "HEADHUNT" (Durarara!!x2 Shou OP) (2015.02.06) # "Gekijou Aika" (Theater Love Song) (2015.02.26) # "About me" (2015.03.30) # "Gakkyu Sensou" (Class War) (2015.04.22) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Meychan and shack (2015.05.22) # "brave heart" (Digimon Adventure insert song) (2015.08.01) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2015.08.11) # "CLUB=Majesty" (2015.09.03) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) (2015.10.12) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Voice) (2015.10.29) # "Dernie Ryokouki" (Dernie's Traveller Diary) (2016.02.04) # "Smiling" ver.Nico Cantabile feat. Utamaro, Kagenui Hana, Kanade, shack, Jiro, Suya, Tagoto and Yumeko (2016.02.16) (not in mylist) # "Donut Hole" (2016.04.07) # "Rewrite" (Fullmetal Alchemist OP; Part of Spring Anison Utattemita Tour) (2016.04.30) # "Connecting" ⌘ Colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2016.05.01) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.13) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.08.25) # "Metronome" -piano ver.- (2016.09.21) # "orange" feat. Meychan and shack (2016.10.05) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Halloween Night Party" feat. YNG, Komatsuna, LIQU@., shack, Namukari, peЯoco., and Yuuka (2016.10.29) # "Alien Alien" (2016.11.03) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Aimai shack by suzu.png|shack as seen in his cover of "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" |GOLD Happy 2014 Editions - shack.png|shack as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD ✾ Happy 2014 Editions" |shack illustrations.png|shack's illustrations, as seen on his Twitter |Ifuudoudou sm24522170.png|From left: shack, Ivu., Ichikoro, 3bu and Yu-hi as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" |Jukevox02.jpg|From left: Kanon69, Iincho, Shakemii, shack, 3bu, Yumeko, Kancell, Araki, Houkago no Aitsu and Utau Oniisan as seen in the live JUKEVOX:02 |Blessing colors Edition - Yuhi shack.png|Yuhi and shack as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ⌘ colors Edition" |shack-smiling.png|shack as seen in "Smiling" ver.Nico Cantabile Illust. by Kotobuki Suama (寿すあま) |Connecting Colors Edition - shack.png|shack as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ⌘ Colors Edition" |shackVV.png|shack in real life as the model for the collab project x Village Vanguade T-shirt 2016 }} Trivia , he couldn't finish it in a day and recorded times were separated in 3 days. * His favorite utaite are Panaman, Natsushiro Takaaki, and SymaG. }} External Links * Twitter * Ask Category:Nico Cantabile